1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a wall element or door element—element—having (lower) castors which can be moved on floor runners which are designed as hollow bodies with a slot running in the longitudinal direction, with the runners being mounted in each case on an adjustable castor carrier and the latter being connected to the element.
2. Prior Art
Wall elements or door elements of this type are also referred to as sliding walls or sliding doors. They conventionally consist of a supporting frame which runs all the way round and has hollow profiles, predominantly made of aluminium. Castors are fitted to the elements at the bottom and top. The lower castors enter into a slot of a floor runner and can thus be moved along the runner with lateral guidance being ensured. A filling comprising panel elements is conventionally connected to the frame.
In order to adapt the wall element or door element to local structural stipulations, vertical adjustability is provided. Since the castors always have to have contact with the floor runners, the element can be raised and lowered relative to the castors. For this purpose, the castor carrier, which is preferably designed as a pivotable lever, is adjustable. With the elements closed on both sides, the castor carrier is actuated from a narrow side of the element, namely is pivoted in order to vertically adjust the element in one or other direction.